Bad Boy With The Dragon Tattoo
by AlphaFemale101
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a rich heiress with a secret side. She's an international spy for the FBI. A few days before her birthday, she's assigned to a top secret assignment. Find out what the Phantom Lord's Mafia is up to. And stop them. But what happens when she bumps into The Salamander? Why is Fairytail around, and what'll happen if they feel like she's invading their turf?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

"I knew I recognized you!"

My eyes narrowed as I took a few steps back, _he's kidding…._ "What are you talking about?"

The salmon haired boy closed the distance between us with one stride as he shoved a newspaper in my face, "Lucy Heartfilia. Richest Heiress in Magnolia. Soon to be married to Sting Eucliffe." He grinned all cockily and I had the sudden urge to slap the superior look off his gorgeous face, "She's you."

 _Uh oh. Busted. Nice going,_ _ **Angel**_ _._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

 _ **Dear Future Husband**_

 _ **Here's a few things**_

 _ **You'll need to know if…**_

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **My One and Only**_

 _ **All-ll-lllllll**_

 _ **My Life**_

 _ **Pauseeeeeeeeeeee**_

The curtains to my shower flew open as I lunged for my phone, _I'm late!_ I hopped out of my shower and threw open the bathroom's pearly, white door as I ran past Hanna, my brown haired servant, snagging the towel from her hands and yelling, "Thank You!" as I ran to my giant, walk in closet.

I have a lot of clothes.

I grabbed a sleeveless black t shirt from behind a rack of ball gowns of all assorted shapes and colours and slipped it on, putting my cellphone on speaker and shutting my sound-proof doors to the prying ears of my nosey maids, "Agent Bunny?"

Do not ask me why I go by that code name. I have always like bunnies and one time I dressed up like a bunny for the annual FBI halloween costume party and the whole office decided to rename me that. And I don't really mind to be honest. Like I said, I like bunnies.

"Agent Jay?" He was my partner. And my best friend since diapers.

His parents are also rich. Not as rich as mines… but rich all the same. He came from the Lickerston family. Kevin Lickerston. They owned almost all of the fish/fishing shops in Magnolia. Which was just as well as it was that Magnolia bordered the Tasmane Ocean.

"Lucy, great. The boss is looking for you."

I huffed as I struggled to get my left leg into my black skinny jeans. The right leg had already accomplished the job. "Tell him I had to get fitted for yet _**ANOTHER**_ wedding gown."

"What? Why?"

I rolled my eyes as I tossed on a pink sock and then a blue sock (it's a habit), "Apparently the Yattle family's daughter, Jasmine, is to be married in a few weeks."

"Jasmine Yattle?" I heard him cackle over the phone, "What poor soul did she convince to marry her?"

"Unbelievable, right?" I pulled on my black ankle-high spiked heel boots as I told Kevin, "Some man named Tuft Gregor proposed to her. A few years her elder." I exited my closet, taking my time now as I knew that Kevin would hold down things at headquarters for now, "Do you know of him?"

"Nope," I could imagine him shaking his head.

"I'm told he's into hunting. My father is not too fond of his family," I glanced around to make sure no one was around before continuing as I tied my long, blonde hair into a high ponytail, "But I believe that's because he considers hunting his area of expertise."

We laughed at that as I grabbed a coat and headed for the door of my room, "Tell the boss I'm on my way now. I'll be there in half an hour."

We disconnected and I crept out my room, gliding down hallways and turning corners in my attempt to avoid the millions of servants, maids, and butlers at our disposal. Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? No one knows of my secret identity. No one knows I'm an FBI agent. And just between you and me, I would like to keep it this way. So, let's make this our little secret, alright?

I got to the secret door I had created while Father was on a business trip in Milwahue, a small island a few hundred miles away. I creeped through it, careful to stay away from the spiders and creepy crawlers. I got to the end, climbed up the steps, and peeked out the peephole to the alleyway behind Mr. Sunfield's chinese food restaurant. Seeing no one, I pushed the covering metal side, being careful to be silent, pulled my thin body out of the hole, and covered it up. Then I dusted off and walked over to the brown Toyota Prius, got inside, turned on the ignition. Before driving off, however, I reached into the back, put a small black bag on the passenger seat, and took out a black cap, securing it onto my head and pushing my pony tail through the slot in the back. The front read: **FUN**. I love this hat. I drove to the end, took a right onto the street, and drove to headquarters. _Let's have some fun._


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"I know your birthday is coming up, Heartfilia, but I have a very Important Mission for you," Master said as he swirled in his giant black chair to face us, "For the both of you."

Me and Kevin stood up straighter. The boss only gave _Important Missions_ to the people he considered _very_ highly.

Let me explain. Important Missions tend to involve breaking the rules a little. ' **Law-bending'** if you will. It involved mafias, gangs, tons of violence, disguises, and/or guns. The rule breaking part, however, was the killing. As a government run organization, we are not supposed to kill. But we do. Not me, particularly. Or Kevin. But it's quite frequent with these jobs and the other agents who happened to be usual Important Missioners. It is our first time though.

The boss handed a folder filled with papers to Kevin.

"Recently, there have been a series of purchases on behalf of Phantom Lord…" he started, watching as Kevin flipped through information bios on people, reports, sightings, etc. "They have been catching some rather…" Our boss paused as he, I guessed, struggled for the right word, " _disturbing…_ things."

Kevin tapped me as he held up a few pieces of paper. They were pictures. A man, with what appeared to be dark reddish purple - perhaps even maroon - coloured hair pointed at what appeared to be a giant crate. In the next one, the same man stood next to a giant cage. What appeared to be a white tiger seemed to be cowering in a corner. Wait, no. That could not be right. I glanced up at the boss.

"Boss, what are these?"

The boss sighed as he leaned forward, "Agent Coleson **(^w^)** took these before we found his body, today, floating in a lake not far from where these were taken-"

I sucked in a breath and felt Kevin's surprise along with my own. Colson was only 19. A newbie fresh out of training school with unusually great spying skills. He would be missed.

"-We guess the killers, Phantom Lord's men, obviously, are behind it."

Putting the folder down, Kevin looked the boss in the face and nodded, "We accept the mission."

The boss grinned, his blue eyes sparkling as he said gruffly, "I knew I could count on you too."

We nodded. My heart swelled up in pride. The boss never compliments, but that was as close to a compliment as I had ever received from the balding man. I glanced sideways at Kevin. His expression was unreadable. Understandable. Hane Coleson was dead.

"I need you guys to figure out what's going on with Phantom Lord. Why are they capturing wild animals, and stop them. If you need backup, you need only to call." The boss swirled back around in his seat to, once again, gaze out of his giant window to the city below, "I expect you two to keep me up to date with any leads and, at all times, let me know where you are. I'll **not** have another agent dieing on this case."

"Yes sir," we replyed in unison.

"Good," he waved a large hand at us to exit, "You are dismissed. Be careful."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Kevin was silent as we drove to Gypsies Hang to set up our stake out. The Lord Harbor was slightly before the giant hill with perfect view and the trees provided excellent shelter. We crawled to the edge of the lookout and, using my binoculars, I watched them. Kevin took out his camera and, adjusting the lens, zoomed in to take pictures. Nothing looked out of the ordinary though. It was wierd. No wild animals. No wierd man with maroon hair. Nada. Maybe we just needed to wait a little longer.

About an hour passed and nothing. Kevin had given up photographing and was currently staring into space. I tapped him. "Hi…"

He blinked and looked at me, as if just realising I was there. "Oh, hey, Luce."

I frowned at him, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head as he flipped around onto his back, "It's nothing, Lucy."

I looked at him before rolling over onto my back as well, "It is **not** nothing, Kevy."

I gave him that nickname when we was younger. It was when he first started calling me 'Luce'.

"Why are you so… down?"

"I guess I'm just thinking about Coleson…" he placed his hand into the sky, like he was reaching for something, "It's just… he didn't know he was going to die. He probably left a bunch of stuff unfinished. His girlfriend, for one, must be completely devastated. I couldn't imagine what Mom and Pa would go through..."

"It's our job, Kevin. We know what we got involved with. So did Hane. He just…" I paused, searching for the right thing, "got the short end of the straw, as Ms. Spetto always says to me."

Ms. Spetto was my favorite of the servants. A short, round little woman with a square face and a chatterbox for a mouth. She's been with me since I was in the nursery.

Kevin sat up suddenly, leaned against one arm, and looked closely at me. I squirmed at the amount of intensity in his gaze. _Was it something I said?_ "Kevin?"

"Promise me something."

I blinked in surprise. It was so random. "W-what?"

"Promise me you won't leave me."

 _WHOA…_

"Kevin, you are over reacting," I said, trying to calm down my racing heart. What does he mean?

"Probably," he admitted, but he never broke eye contact from me, "I don't care. Promise me you won't die."

 _Ohhh… thank Mavis… it's something I actually can assure him. Not the other thing…_

"Alright, Kevin. I promise."

"Great," he finally grinned as he leaned back on both arms now and glanced at the time.

Crawling back to the edge, we looked down to see nothing.

"They must have moved. They knew we would be on to them."

I nodded. We packed and went back to the car. I dropped him off at the office so he could make the report and raced back to the alley. I had to be on the estate, in a proper gown befitting that of a rich heiress, before 5:30 to try on the gown I'd wear to Jasmine's wedding. I was **not** looking forward to that.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

 **KEVIN POV:**

The gown was beautiful. And I couldn't deny that, in that instant, I found her perfect. Her gown was a gorgeous shade of purple, strapless, with white frills and light purple gloves that reached halfway up her arm. Her silky, blonde hair was wrapped in a neat, tight bun atop her head as her eyes were shadowed with a light purple and her naturally thick, long lashes were outlined with mascara. Yes. My partner, Lucy Heartfilia, was most definitely the most beautiful woman in the room. I looked at Jasmine Yattle. Definitely the most beautiful.

The black head had her straight hair curled and a long, white wedding gown with ruffles and a giant bow on the back. Her tanned face was hidden behind a veil. She looked beautiful too. Looking around I noticed everyone looked beautiful actually. But **She** stood out. It was probably just because she was my partner. My best friend.

But, as I watched her reach the end of the walkway, join the other women on the side, and turn to watch as Jasmine Yattle walked, escorted by Hank Yattle, I couldn't help wondering if that was all.

My phone vibrated as the priest started the vows. Disappearing into the hallway, I answered, "Agent Jay speaking."

"Kevin, good news!" The voice on the other side of the phone sounded like Tracy Hollins. She specialized in computers, hacking, surveillance, etc. "We found their location!"

I listened intently, peeking through the window to watch as the groom, an average looking male with short, dark hair, pulled the veil up, and kissed the bride. Lucy, along with the rest of the ladies, smiled and clapped as the crowd cheered and the music man played music. The first dance started, a slow song, and I realised I was watching Lucy when a young, black haired man walked up to her and asked for her hand in a slow dance. I think I was a little ticked.

"So, as soon as possible," Tracy was saying as she wrapped up her report, "Tell Bunny to go check it out."

"Will do," I said as I hung up and pushed through the doors. What was going on with me lately?

 **LUCY POV:**

The wedding was boring. I watched Jasmine kiss her now husband. Very boring. Music sounded and I looked around. _Where is Kevin?_

"Excuse me, Miss..."

Startled, I looked to the man in front of me. He was attractive. Straight, black hair with a bang that covered the right side of his face. "Yes?" I smiled charmingly.

He held out his hand as he locked eyes with me, crimson. "May I?" His hand extended, and I took it, allowing him to escort me out on to the ballroom floor. His eyes were a beautiful, yet unnatural, colour of blood. Cool.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his circled my waist.

"What do you think of the wedding?"

He was talking to me. "It's nice." Simple response.

"You don't like it anymore than I do," he let out a low chuckle.

That caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my mouth to speak, but the music suddenly picked up tempo. He twirled me outwards, "Are you upset with me, ma'am?"

"I am no older than you," I hissed as I came back into him.

He tipped me backwards, "Oh, I know."

Frowning, he brought me back up as we swayed across the floor, "Are you like my personal little stalker?"

He grinned sideways at me, "Perhaps."

As irritated as I was now by his answers, part of me was interested. "Uhuh." We twirled around the ball floor in observant silence to the fast-paced music. He had on a black tuxedo with a gold tie. His white button down shirt was pressed clean and without a wrinkle. Money. He smelled of Old Money. Like my family. Kevin's family was rich, but not Old Money. His father worked to become rich. Ours was born into it for generations.

"You are light on your feet," he said as he once more dipped me.

I smiled, "As you are with your tongue."

He grinned and brought me back up, "Though I mean you no disrespect, mademoiselle. I am here only for my cousins wishes to represent him at this wedding that he was too busy to attend."

The music changed but I was in no mood to continue. I only wished to sit down and have a glass of water. Apparently my mysterious stranger felt the same, as he took my hand without hesitation and led me to a table towards the back and signaled one of the waitresses over. He took a glass of wine and a glass of water off her silver tray and set the latter one in front of me. We relaxed into a comfortable silence as I looked at everyone talking, dancing, eating, and just enjoying themselves and vaguely wondered for not the third time where my partner had gone off to. Probably talking to some of the brides maids. The thought made me smile. Kevin didn't date much. He wasn't big on getting married either. At least not from what I've noticed.

"You have a beautiful smile," red eyes looked at me as their owner tilted his head, "Why do you not show it more often?"

I was taken aback, "How would you know if I smile?"

He shrugged and looked forward again, "You seem like you do not."

I contemplated him. Attractive. Sharp-witted. Nosey. There's something fishy about Mr. Shadows…

"Who are you?" I had not meant it to sound so sharp, so forward. But there was nothing I could do to stop it. He had me on edge now. I didn't like how he kept thinking he knew me. And that he was kinda right.

Another grin crossed his face, _does he never smile?_ "Wouldn't you like to know?"

 _Men…_

Just then I caught sight of Kevin making his way through the crowd towards me. His smile dissipated the moment he saw my visitor.

Shadows leaned over to whisper, highly closely, into my ear, "I suppose I should leave now. _Loverboy_ looks upset." He straightened out and smiled genuinely this time, and I couldn't help but notice how boyishly handsome he looked like that, "My name's Rogue, by the way."

He walked off just as Kevin was reaching the table, "Fancy meeting you, my dear Lucy!"

I was so stuck on the fact that he'd just called Kevin my ' **Loverboy'** that I almost didn't catch him say my name and I completely missed the look that was shared between both males. The claiming, **Back Off** , look.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

 _ ******"She's cute," Rogue said as Sting attacked him in the corridor.**_

" _ **That's all?" The blonde whinned as he fell back into the couch of the ridiculously large living room and turned on the TV. He'd been hoping his future wife would be hot, beautiful, sexy, anything but basic. Ordinary. He sighed as he decided on CSI.**_

 _ **Rogue watched his cousin in amusement. He liked her. Lucy. But not the way Sting would have to. He liked her in the teasing, friendly brotherly way. "Beautiful, smart, challenging, and completely questionable."**_

 _ **Sting's face lit up. He loved a challenge.**_

 _ **Rogue purposefully left out the man who was with the blonde. Better he discovers Miss Lucy's lapdog on his own...******_

 _How did he know my name?_ I thought as I drove to this new hideout. Kevin was needed at home so I was on my own.

The place was creepy. It looked like underhanding things were going on around here. A giant dark house with multiple windows stood alone in a grassy clearing. Surrounding it were hills littered with dense undergrowth and dark trees. The lights glowed a dark yellow, like a flame. _It's like one of those old horror films..._ I thought, as I crawled to the edge and looked down.

Kevin had let me borrow his camera so I set it up and angled it downwards. People. There were a lot of them. Big, burly men, slim, flexible-looking women. And boxes. And crates. A whole bunch of them. I snapped a picture. My attention was at once drawn to the giant cages over to the far side of the house where a man - the same man from the pictures Kevin was handed - was currently yelling at someone. A huge guy with long, thick black hair and silver... sparkles…? all over the side of his face stood beside him. _**Snap.**_ Jose Porla… my mind brought up his information from the packet… _Wanted for countless murders, drug trades, and the death of his mother._ I balled my fists. _Oooooh to get my hands on him._ It seemed like he was the boss of things around here.

I watched him point at crates and motion towards the house and imagined the man in front of him trying to reason with him. _**Snap.**_ Before I could lip-read what he was saying, the thick-haired man lashed an arm out and shot the unfortunate soul straight in his head. Jose sniffed his nose before turning and saying something to the shooter. _**Snap.**_ The shooter faced my direction as he walked off into the house, but not before I noticed that he didn't have sparkles all over him, but piercings. _**Snap.**_ I flinched… _Ow…_

Jose walked through the busy bodies all around the house and bent down to look into a crate. _**Snap. Snap.**_ It looked like some sort of cat. Wild cat. Short, stumpy tailed. Tufts of fur sticking off his greyish brown ears. _**Snap.**_

A sound, something like a shoe crushing a leaf, sounded right behind me. I had no time to defend myself, because suddenly I was being dragged backwards through the shrubbery by muscular arms as my face (more importantly, my mouth) was covered by a rough hand. Dear Mavis… first time alone and they caught me.

I struggled against the large hands holding me and my captor pushed me up against a tree, "Who are you?"

 _Who am I?_ I thought indignantly as i glared into cat-like slits of pupils, "Who are _you_?"

The eyes narrowed as my heart beat faster as my eyes squeezed shut. _This guy's gonna kill me._

"Natsu."

Wha-? I peeked open an eye.

"The name's Natsu."

"Angel." I silently thanked my mind for sticking to the cover name.

He watched me a little longer, his arms caging me to the wide tree, before asking his other question, "What are you doing here?"

 _Is that pink hair..._

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

 _He was pink haired._

"I asked you second."

"Still asked you first."

 _Why was he pink haired?_

"Oh well."

"You're not exactly in a position to be arguing," he snapped.

 _Definitely pink hair._

His arms tightened on the tree and the sudden confidence I'd gained left, "I'm checking them out."

His eyes narrowed as he looked me up and down, "You CIA?"

"FBI," I shook my head quickly, correcting him. Why was I telling him this?

He looked around, "Where's your partner?"

"He's around here," I lied quickly.

He saw right through it though, as he relaxed his arms and gave me cautious, yet slightly amused smirk, "Liar."

My own eyes darkened, out ragged by the nerve of this… Natsu... _Why did his name sound familiar?_

"Why are you here?" I asked, watching his face. He was tanned, with dark eyes and weirdly sharp teeth.

"Fairy Tail has unfinished business with Phantom Lord."

My eyes widened as I realised. He's **The Salamander** of Fairy Tail! They are a well known gang that do people's dirty work. Notorious for always getting the job done. My breath caught in my throat as I realised that he was one of the people the FBI have been after for years. And here he was, right within reach, watching me with a suddenly calculating look.

"You want to turn me in?"

I shook my head quickly. Actually, yes I did. But NOT at the extent of my life.

"Are you afraid of me?"

I nodded my head. No use lying anyways. He knew the effect he had on people. Just because I was agent, didn't mean I wasn't human too.

He grinned suddenly, backing away from the tree to give me space, "Don't be!"

I took a large gulp of air, not realising I'd been nearly suffocating myself, and calmed my heart beat. Trying to get myself back together. "Excuse me?" I could run now. If it was necessary, I could sprint away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, putting his arms up behind his head.

 _Yeah right._ I watched him lean back against a tree.

"We're not as bad as you guys at the agency seem to think we are," he shrugged, looking at me with clear eyes.

He was attractive. Really attractive. With spiky pink hair and obsidian eyes, stood out in the trees and blended in all the same. He wore a black sleeveless Tshirt and black and red shorts. His black shoes were extremely muddy however. I shook my head. _Focus_.

Dusting myself off, I stood off the tree and crossed my arms, facing him. He carried a gun in the waist. Black and pink. I reached for my holster.

"Oh, yeah," Natsu said casually, watching my movements, "I hope you don't mind but I snagged your gun. What with the current **ferocity** hanging in the air and all."

He picked it up and twirled it around his finger.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

It was a threat. I've heard enough of them to know. He was saying to leave. And I'd be a fool to stick around any longer.

"Right, of course," I quickly grabbed my things, keeping an eye on him. He seemed relaxed however. Watching me through lazy eyes half-shut. A small smirk playing along his lips. Once everything was in my bag, I turned to him. Ignoring a whistle that sounded from within the woods. Natsu watched as I approached, "May I have my gun back?"

"Nope," he tilted his head and pouted, "I won't have anything to remember you by."

He didn't trust me.

"Okay well, I'll just be on my way then…" I said, waving to him before disappearing into the woods. Listening for any sign he was following. He stayed right there in that spot. Watching.

 _Great job, Lucy… You get caught by a mass murderer and lose your gun on your first solo act._ I already knew Kevin wouldn't let me go alone again, if he knew. _Better to keep this between me and you,_ I told the camera as I got into the car, set it on the passenger seat, and drove off quickly.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

 **LUCY POV:**

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Who is it?"

"Me, Father."

The deep voice said something to someone and suddenly the large doors to my father's study opened.

"Leave us, Kerin."

I watched as the dark haired servant scurried out in her long, plain brown robe. She dipped her head to me before closing the doors behind me. I faced forward and took a deep breath. "Father? You summoned?"

I curtsied as he turned around in his high-backed chair and scrutinised me for a good ten minutes.

"Yes," he spoke at last, apparently pleased with my appearance.

I straightened up and looked at him, "What about?"

He seemed to hesitate, a rare sign that he was nervous… unsure of how to go about something. Which meant bad news for me. He cleared his throat. Really bad news.

"Father?"

"Ah, yes," he nodded to himself and turned his dark eyes on me, "I have found you a suitable husband."

My mouth dropped open, "What?!"

"Close your mouth Lucy," Father frowned in disapprovement, "It is most unappealing."

"You're forcing me to get married?!" I yelled, even as I did as he said.

"Do NOT yell, Lucy," Jude said irritably, rubbing his temples, "And calm down. It is my job as a father to make sure you find a suitable husband to provide for you and make the company grow strong if you are to take over one day."

"Your JOB?!" I was fuming, how could he do this to me?! "HOW IS IT YOUR **JOB** TO MAKE ME MARRY SOMEONE I DO NOT KNOW?!"

"I OBVIOUSLY SET UP A TIME FOR YOU TO MEET HIM!" Jude was now shouting back at me and I flinched and cowered under my father's rage, "THE WEDDING DAY IS ALL SET, SO THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO RUIN THIS FOR YOUR FUTURE OR THE COMPANY! I SWEAR, YOU ARE SO MUCH LIKE YOUR MAVIS FORSAKEN MOTH-"

He froze. I froze. From outside the door, I could sense Ms. Spetto and her nosey trio freeze. He recovered however and refused to meet my eyes as he spoke lowly and dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

"He will be here tomorrow. I expect you to show him good courtesy and don't try to scare him off."

* * *

 **MY POV ^W^**

"Lucy," Levy said as soon as Natsu walked into the Fairy Tail's Computer Lab where she had been checking out the DNA samples on the black and pink gun her salmon-haired gang member had brought in. "Her name's Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu frowned as he sat on the table besides the bluenette. "Heartfilia?"

"As in the rich man who owns over half of Fiore?"

They both swerved their heads to the door where a certain redhead and black haired stripper were currently peeking from around it.

"Yep," Levy said as she pushed her red glasses back up her nose, typing fast into the keyboard. "Apparently she's the richest heiress in all of Fiore."

Erza Scarlet let herself in and stood behind the bluenette, leaning on the chair, watching the computer screen.

"Wow," Grey sat backwards in a chair so he could watch the screen as well.

Levy pulled up a picture of the said woman in no time. A beautiful blonde with big chocolate eyes in a purple and white dress at the Yattle's wedding.

"She's so pretty!" chirped a little blue headed girl with long pigtails, "Is she your next target, big brother?"

Everyone looked to surprise at Wendy. When did she sneak in? Natsu bent down, "We're not sure yet, Wendy." He pushed her to the door and locked it before sitting back on the table. He sent her out with a, "Go play with Happy and Carla."

"What's she doing being an FBI agent?" Erza wondered out loud.

"Yea," Grey said, scratching his naked chest, "She has all the money in the world."

"Clothes," Levy said distractedly as she scanned the Magnolia Paper's website. Something she saw caught her attention. "Look here!"

They all leaned over and read:

 **WEDDING OF THE CENTURY!**

 **Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Konzern and Sting Eucliffe of the Eucliffe Empire**

 **Join them at their PUBLIC wedding June 25!**

 **Match made in Heaven?! The two are to bring the biggest companies together!**

"Well… there's that…" Grey muttered…

"But look here," Levy type a few words and pulled up another page with an on going conversation in place, "People are saying it's an Arranged Marriage." She typed a little more, "Lucy apparently just had a falling out about it with her father."

They went silent… "Maybe she's rebelling against her father then..?"

Levy whirled around in her seat, her blue curls bouncing. "Exactly what I was thinking," She told Erza.

"So what do we do now?" Grey sighed, scratching his head. His pants had disappeared, "We can't rid someone that important and high in society."

"And we wasn't going to, Ice Brain!" Natsu hissed.

"What was that, Lava Breath?!" Grey growled. They went head to head before Erza punched them into the door, "Shut Up! And put some clothes on! I'm thinking."

The guys whimpered but still shot each other death glares. Levy giggled.

"I got it!" Erza pounded her fist into her hand.

"What?!"

"We make her join us."

* * *

 **SO I WAS REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER SO I DECIDED TO CONTINUE AND MAKE ONE MORE! I'M NOW LATE FOR MY APPOINTMENT, BUT THAT'S OKAY! LML ^w^ ! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
